The present invention disclosed herein relates to a method for treating anti-reflection of a zinc oxide film and a method for manufacturing a solar cell using the same, and more particularly, to a method for treating anti-reflection of a zinc oxide film and a method for manufacturing a solar cell using the same, which prevents reflection of sunlight by increasing surface roughness of the zinc oxide film.
Zinc oxides are well-known as semiconductor thin films for forming electronic elements such as Thin Film Transistors (TFT) and varistors. Zinc oxides may transmit visible rays due to its large band gap. Zinc oxides are doped with metal impurities increasing conductivity, and are being used as transparent conductive films in displays, solar cells, and touchscreen panels.
Zinc oxides may be uniformly deposited on substrates such as glass substrates, and the evenly-deposited zinc oxides may reflect at least a certain amount of light. For example, if zinc oxides used in solar cells reflect sunlight, it is difficult to achieve high efficiency because the reflected sunlight is not used to generate electricity.